Scarlet X (Currently being re-writen)
by xKuroShimox
Summary: A new criminal has appeared on the scene and is working with Red-X. But, without Starfire, can the Titans defeat them both and try and bring Starfire back to the team?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey tguys, this is my first story thats not a script, so sorry if it's not very good. Pleas tell me what you think. Thank :D **

** Chap****ter 1**

**By his side**

"Ok, we have our next crime set up and ready. We just need to make sure we don't run into the Teen Titans!" Red-x informs the, shadowed, young lady standing next to him. She nods and a door behind her opens. Beneath the door are the busy streets of Jump city, about two hundred stories below! The young lady takes a running start and dives off the ledge! She is wearing the same costume as Red-x, but the cat suit is slightly tighter, a mask that only covers her eyes and she is wearing black thigh-high boots. She free falls until she is about five stories from the ground, then he presses a button on her belt and disappears just like Red-x! A couple of feet from where she would have hit the ground, there is a black motorcycle with a giant red X on the side. She appears on it and revs the motor. Then she speeds off leaving a trail of dust behind her.

The siren in Titans tower is blaring through corridors and rooms, alerting them of a crime. Robin, Cyborg, Raven and Beast boy rush through the doors to the lounge reach the computer. Robin starts to type on the keyboard and brings up a map of the city. On the map a red X appears above the symbol of the museum. "Looks like Red-x is trying to steal something valuable from the museum." Cyborg say, looking at the map. "He won't get away with it!" Beast boy declares, confidently. Raven rolls her eyes and sighs. "_We _might be able to beat him..." Raven replies, tauntingly. Everyone, except Robin, dash for the door and down to the garage. He turns off the computer and walks, slowly, out of the room. The door closes and he starts to makes his way down the corridor. He stops outside a bedroom door. He looks at the floor for a second and then looks at the writing engraved on it. It says 'Starfire'. He sighs. "Why did you go Star?" He asks himself. His communicator sounds. It's Cyborg. "Dude, you coming?" He asks. "Yeah" Robin replies, quietly. Then, he closes his communicator and walks down towards the garage.

The T-car screeches to a halt, next to the museum. Cyborg gets out. Behind him, Beast boy stops running, as a cheetah, and transforms back. Raven lands from levitating and Robin flips the stand out on his motorcycle. "Man, what took you so long?" Beast boy asks. Robin doesn't answer. Raven elbows Beast boy in the side and gives his a look, implying that it's the usual reason. Ever since Starfire left, Robin spends a moment before each battle to remember her and he never stops searching for her. Robin keeps his head down and starts to walk to the doors of the museum. Together, the Titans swing open the broken doors and see the destruction that is inside. Glass cases have been shattered, Paintings have been shredded and documents have been torn. The Titans eyes have fixed on a young lady dressed in black, with a black cape and black helmet, walking down the stairs. "Since when was Red-x a girl?" Beast boy asks, confused. She stops at the bottom of the stairs and laughs. "That's because I'm not Red-x!" She replies, reaching for her helmet. She removes it and her long, black hair falls out behind her. She is still wearing her mask. "I _work_ for him, but I'm _not_ him." She corrects. Raven frowns at her. "So, you're new in town?" Raven asks, suspiciously. The Red-x look alike smiles. "You could say that." She answers. "However," She starts. "I know who you all are. Raven, Cyborg, Beast boy and Robin." She continues, pointing at each of them when she said their names. Robin raises and eyebrow. "Okay, you know our names, but we don't know yours." He says, instantly. She laughs. "_You _can call me _Scarlet_-x and that's all you're gonna know about me, because... I've gotta go!" Showing them the different gems and jewels in her hands. The Titans react quickly. They get ready to fight. "You're gonna have to get through us to get to that door." Cyborg states, holding out his cannon arm. She giggles. "C'mon! I work for _Red-x. _He wouldn't have sent me hear, without defences!" She reminds them. Robin's eyes go wide. "Quick, Titans, grab her!" He yells, running forward. Scarlet-x presses a button on her belt. "Too late" She says, smiling. Just before Robin grabs her, she disappears and Robin does a forward roll and comes to a stop. He growls with frustration.

Scarlet-x has appeared at Red-x's side. She hands him the gems and jewels. "You did well. And you handled the Titans pretty well." Red-x congratulates. She smiles. "Yeah, well, they're a lot easier to beat without, Starfire." She admits, proudly. He laughs. She smiles at him. Then, her smile fades and she looks hopeful. "How come I never get to see your face? You've seen mine, plenty of times, but I've _never s_een yours." She asks, sweetly. Red-x tilts his head. "You don't need to see my face." He replies, leaning in close. Her face drops and she turns away. He shakes his head and turns back to the computer.

The Titans are still at the museum, looking for any clues about who Scarlet-x is. The police are surrounding the area with tape, holding back the gathering crowds. Robin is looking at the broken glass that is scattered around the rooms. "Any look?" Raven asks. She has walked away from the other Titans, to make sure he's ok. "No" He replies, dully. Raven looks sympathetic. "You miss Starfire, don't you?" She questions. Robin turns to look at her. "Of course I miss her. It would be so much easier with her here." He answers. Raven nods. "We've been saying that you haven't really been involved in anything over the past two months." Raven admits. Robin frowns. "That's not something for _any _of you to discuss!" He says, frustrated. Raven looks shocked. She tries to talk but Robin interrupts her. "You be helping the others." He orders. Raven nods and rushes back into the other room. He sighs and carries on looking around the room.

Scarlet-x has been given her next assignment and has started on her mission. She is walking around Titans tower. Her eyes find a corridor and she makes her way down. She stops at Robin's room and bites her lip. She walks in and her heels, on her boots, click against his tile flooring. She looks around and giggles at the newspaper clippings on the walls. All the ones involving Slade, Mumbo ECT, have been removed and have been replaced by tributes and articles about Starfire. She walks out of the room with a smirk on her face. She carries on walking down the corridor and looks at Starfire's door. She walks towards it. However, she shakes her head and carries on walking. She passes the gym, pool and eventually reaches the lounge. She looks around the room, while walking over to the computer. She turns it on and starts typing on the keyboard. But, something catches her attention. Next to the computer, is Starfire's old communicator. Slowly, she reaches for it and flips it open. "Put. That. Down!" Robin growls from behind her. Scarlet-x smiles, closes the communicator and puts it back. "So, you finally found me?" She asks, putting her hands up. All of the titans have their weapons/powers at the ready. "Teen Titans, GO!" Robin shouts. All the Titans dash forward. However, two giant X's shoot out of Scarlet-x's hands and pin the Titans to the wall. "I thought you would put up more of a fight." She admits, surprised. "Let us down, we'll show you a fight!" Beast boy replies. She laughs. "I bet!" She says sarcastically. Robin looks at Raven and they nod at each other. "Why do you work for Red-x?" Robin asks. Scarlet-x Frowns and walks over to him. She grabs his chin and pulls his head towards her. "Because, when I needed the people I loved dearly, they turned their backs on me!" She answers. "He took me in when he heard. It was all the criminals could talk about." She continues. Robin tries to move his head away, but she pulls it back. Then she leans in close and puckers her lips. Robin's eyes go wide! She is about two inches from touching his lips, when a cabinet, covered in black energy, slams into her! She is sent to the floor and, in the processes, loses her mask. She gets back up and without her mask her jade eyes are revealed. The Titans gasp. "Starfire?" They say in union. She growls. "Starfire's dead! She went when you turned your backs on me!" She snaps. "I trust Red-x now and him alone!" She scowls.

**Thanks for Reading. Next Chapter coming soon, it will explain why Starfire left :) Please review xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I'm back with the second chapter. Thanks to all those people that read and reviewed the first chapter. I got some many in one go, I couldn't believe it! So this is for people that want more ;D Hope it's as good as the last one. **_**Note: Scarlet-x's memory is when she's telling herself what happened. **_**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

**Changing sides.**

The Titans are still pinned to the wall and Scarlet-x is preparing to leave. "Starfire, why are you doing this?" Raven asks. Scarlet-x looks at her and scowls. "See if you can work it out for your selves." She replies. She presses a button in the centre of her belt. But, before she disappears, Robin cuts himself loose, with a birdarang. He falls to the floor and runs forward. "Koriand'r!" He yells. She takes a deep breath in and stares at him. Then, she disappears and Robin frowns and stomps his foot.

Scarlet-x has arrived back at Red-x's lair and he's waiting for her. "The mission failed." She informs him. Red-x growls. "I know. What happened? You've never faltered against them before!" He says, frustrated. She ignores him. Then she reaches for her mask, but realises it's not there! She sighs in annoyance. "I need a new mask." She says. Then, not even giving him chance to reply, she stomps into her room and slams the door behind her.

That night, Scarlet-x didn't go to sleep, she stayed awake thinking of that day when she left the Titans.

_Scarlet-x's memory:_

_We were standing on the roof of a six story building, me and Robin. Beneath us where the other Titans and Atlas. Atlas had just been stealing from the gym, even though he's a robot. Me and Robin were holding hands and watching the sunset, waiting for our que. The even breeze caught my hair and made it flow out behind me. I turned my head towards him and couldn't help but notice how the amber rays from the sun seemed to glow and dance on his face. "You ready?" He asked me. I was still staring. "Hm? Oh, yes. Let's go!" I replied in my longwinded way of talking. Then, together, we jumped of the building and dived down towards the ground. And for that one moment, everything was perfect. But then, that moment ended. I stopped a couple of meters of the ground and started to spin. Together, me and Robin where performing the 'spinning tornado' move. I let go and Robin was getting ready to attack Atlas. "That's too early!" I heard Raven exclaim in the background. Then I realized my mistake! Atlas turned around and grabbed Robin's leg! "Robin!" I shouted. I shot a few of my starbolts towards Atlas, but they just bounced off his metal casing! They backfired and I was sent to the ground. I was unconscious for the rest of the battle, but when I woke up. Everyone thought it was my fault, everyone except Robin. He tried to persuade the Titans that it was only one small mistake. However, when they finally let it go, I was long gone. Red-x took me in and that was the first time I've seen the Titans in about two months!_

Scarlet-x frowns and walks to the mirror. She looks at all the things that she has changed. Her hair has been dyed a coal black, is longer and is all the same lengths. Red-x suggested getting coloured contacts for her eyes, but she denied him. She couldn't get rid of every memory about Robin. She grits her teeth and brings her leg up. She strikes it forward and the mirror smashes into thousands of shards. Then she opens her door and walks down the narrow corridor. She reaches a metal, bolted door. She unbolts it and walks through and up the stairs hidden behind it.

The Titans are still awake, even though it's two in the morning. They are all awake, trying to think about what Starfire said. "Anyone got any ideas?" Robin asks hopefully. They all shake their heads. He sighs in disappointment. Then he gets up and walks to the computer. "What you doing?" Beast boy questions. Robin starts to type on the computers keyboard. "We're not establishing anything, just by sitting here. I'm contacting anyone that talked to Starfire before she left." He replies. The others grab another computer, each, and help him. "What are _you_ doing?" Robin asks. "What does it look like man? We're helping. We want Starfire back as well." Cyborg replies, typing on a keyboard. Raven looks at Robin "There are loads of different Titans around all around the world; you can't call them _all _on your own." She says. Robin smiles appreciatively and carries on typing.

Scarlet-x has reached the roof. She is takes of her utility belt and throws it to the side of her. Red-x can be seen zooming out of the garage, on his motorcycle. _'I'm going to Titans Tower.'_ She can hear him saying. _'If everything goes well, you not have to move a muscle, if not I'll call you.' _Then she steps the edge of the building, the end of her boots hanging over the edge! "Twelve stories. Instant death..." She says to herself, taking heavy breaths. She closes her eyes and stays there for a few seconds. She remembers when Red-x took her in.

_Scarlet-x's memory:_

_I was wondering around Jump city, scared and alone. The moon was covered by the clouds that night. I walked down streets and I came to an alleyway. My steps were slow and tedious. Suddenly, there was a loud bang and someone emerged from the shadows. I didn't know who it was, but I knew it was a thug. "What's a pretty girl like you doing down here?" the man asked me. "Leave me alone!" I replied, clenching my fists. He laughs. "What you gonna do?" He questions, tauntingly. I gulp and start to run down the alleyway. He follows me. My powers aren't working because I'm too upset from the day before. I can see a wall coming up in front of me! I screech to a halt. _'A dead end!'_ I say to myself. Then, I turn around and the man is walking up towards me. "C'mon cutie, I ain't gonna hurt you!" He says, as sweetly as he can. I stand with my back flat against the wall and close my eyes. "ROBIN!" I scream. Suddenly, I get a funny feeling, the one that I get when I teleport, and when I open I am in a dark room. I gasp "Red-x!" I exclaim. He lets go of me. "Why are you away from the Titans, at this time of night?" He asks. I explain the whole story to him. Then he promises me that he can turn my life around._

_He had taken me into a dark room and strapped me to an operating table. "What are you going to do?" I asked, worried. He gets out a large needle. "I'm going to take away your powers so you can work for me." He replies. I stare at him. "What? No!" I protest, instantly. "Sorry, but you don't have a choice. Now, this might hurt." He says. And the rooms and corridors are filled with my screams! _

Scarlet-x let's a small tear fall down her cheek. "I am a Teen Titan! And I cannot believe that I betrayed them!" She shows a small smile and then falls forward! She falls down and down, and with no utility belt, there's no escaping death!

**Thanks for reading, next chapter coming soon. Find out if Starfire committed suicide, or, if she planned it all along! Please review :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay... here's the third chapter of Scarlet-x. Hope you enjoy it ;D**

Chapter 3

Joining the battle!

Red-x has reached Titans tower and has appeared in the lounge. The Titans are still scanning surveillance cameras and asking different Titans for any information about what happened when Starfire left. "Ok, thanks anyway." Robin says to Hotspot. Then, he ends the transmission. "Hotspot doesn't know anything he informs Cyborg. Cyborg nods and crosses him off the list. "What about Red Star?" He asks. Robin turns to the computer and is about to make the call, but is interrupted by Red-x. "Arrr, you still searching for information about your beloved girlfriend?" He asks, teasingly. Robin snarls. "Red-x! What do you want?" He questions, instantly. The Titans gather together and prepare to fight! "I've come to 'help' defeat you. Scarlet-x took it pretty seriously when you called her Koriand'r." He replies. Beast boy smirks. "We can beat you with our eyes closed!" He states, confidently. Raven rolls her eyes at him. "Some of us can!" She says. His head slants and he sighs. Red-x laughs. "Do you wanna put it to the test?" He asks. Cyborg prepares his cannon arm. "Bring it on dude!" He says. Red-x runs forward and so do the Titans. But, before they realise what's happening, he disappears and reappears behind them! He brings his hands forward and shoots four red X's out of his hands.

Scarlet-x is still falling from the twelve story building and is getting closer and closer to the ground! '"Joyful thoughts! Joyful Thoughts!" She reminds herself. Her eyes are closed as tight as possible and she is thinking as hard as she can.

_Scarlet-x's thoughts: _

_We had just got back to Titans tower, from battling the Puppet King, and I and Raven were back in our own bodies. "Raven?" I asked. She was meditating and I had already bothered her enough times already. "I haven't se Robin, Cyborg or Beast boy". She replies, instantly. Her eyes are still closed. "Truthfully, I was wishing to join you in meditation." I said. She turns to me and her eyes are open. "Really?" She asked, surprised. "Okay." She continues. I cross my legs and start to float. "Find your centre." She instructed. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos." We said in union. She opened one eye. "Starfire?" She asked after a few seconds. "Yes?" I replied opening one of my eyes. "After this, would you like to go to the mall?" She asked. I nodded and we continued our meditation._

_I and the Titans are standing on the empty island, where the tower is now, and we have just officially formed the team. "Please," I began. "I look... 'Nice'?" I asked. I was wearing my usual clothes for the first time and the evening sun was shining on me. They all turn around and Robin walks forward."I, still don't know your name." He said. I walk towards him. "In you language it would be Star-Fire." I answer. He smiles. "Welcome to Earth, Starfire." He welcomes. "I thank you all for you bravery and help. But, I wish to ask permission... to remain her, where the people are most kind." I asked. "You don't need our permission." Raven confirms. Robin looked me in the eyes. "But if you want our friendship, you got it." He says, grinning. I smile back._

_We were sitting in the rain, in Tokyo, and I and the Titans had just defeated 'Brushogun'. He had saved me from drowning in ink and he was now trying to say sorry for yelling at me. "Robin." I said. He stopped talking and looked at me. "Starfire." He replied. I smiled. "Stop talking." I ordered, sweetly. Then we leaned inwards. Our lips touched and we stayed there for a few seconds. Then, when we pulled out, we kept our foreheads on each others. The other Titans were smiling at us. "Well it's about time." Cyborg said._

She opens her eyes and she is about eight stories from the ground and getting shorter by the second! "I am a Teen Titan! Nothing can change that!" She says. Her eyes slowly start to flicker green. However, she is about to hit the ground! Her eyes go an even darker green and, just, before she hits, she curves and she is flying about two inches from the ground! She laughs and zooms upwards. "Whooooooo!" She celebrates. But then, she stops. Beneath her is a dark and dull city, it's defiantly not Jump city! Her face drops. "Where am I?" She asks herself. She screams in frustration.

"Cy, he's coming from your left!" Beast boy warns. Cyborg turns, but is too late and gets sent flying towards the wall! "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Raven chants and she sends the table towards Red-, but he disappears and appears behind her. He grabs the bottom of her cape and pulls it over her head and kicks her to the other side of the room. Beast boy transforms into a hawk and starts to peck at his head and shoulders. But Red-x grabs him and throws him to the floor, while releasing an X from his hand. It traps Beast boy on the floor and then turns to Robin. Robin has his Bo-staff out and is running towards Red-x. He jabs him with the staff, but Red-x grabs it, spins a couple of times and then let's go! Robin crashes through the window and falls downwards. "Robin!" the Titans gasp. A few seconds later, his hand appears on the ledge. He brings his legs up and lands on his two feet. His face shows excitement. "Robin? What's wrong?" Raven asks. He doesn't answer, instead just keeps grinning. "What's wrong with him?" Cyborg asks. Raven shrugs in confusion. "Hello! Guy tapped to the floor here!" Beast boy yells to them. "Yo, Beast boy, shut up!" Cyborg replies. "I'll just stay here then!" He complains. Raven turns the x black and explodes it apart! Beast boy gets up, dazed. He shakes his head and walks over to them. "What happened?" He asks, waving his hand in front of Robin's face. "WE... DON'T... KNOW! If we did, we would have done something about it!" Raven answers, frustrated. Beast boy holds up his hands and pulls a face. Cyborg looks around. "Um... BB? Where's Red-x?" He questions. Beast boy shrugs. "How should I know? I was pinned to the floor. The only view I got was of the ceiling." He replies. They are now conscious that Red-x is watching them and could appear at any moment! "You should try and pay more attention." Red-x's voice says. Then he appears in front of Raven and brings his fist back, ready to punch her! Suddenly, Starfire fly's from the window and punches him in the face! He is sent to the floor. "And you should keep track of your apprentices!" Starfire says, putting her hands on her hips. "Starfire!" Raven, Cyborg and Beast boy exclaim in union. She laughs and they all hug. Robin has snapped out of his trance and rushes over to her. "So that's what was wrong with him... right?" Beast boy asks. The others sigh and shake their heads. Red-x is has turned onto his back and is propping himself up with his elbows. Starfire's smile fades and she walks over to him. "Scarlet." He says. But she shakes her head. "I am a Teen Titan, always have been and always will be." She informs him. She holds out her hand, to help him up. He takes it and she pulls him up. However, instead of letting go, he grips her hand and pulls it around her neck! Her eyes grow wide. "Starfire!" Robin exclaims. He takes a few rushed steps towards her, but Red-x stops him. "Any closer and she'll strangle herself!" He says, pulling her arm further around her neck. She nods and he steps back. Then she gives him a small smile and a wink. Suddenly, her eyes start glowing green. She uses his arm and flips over him and when she lands, he is forced to let go of her arm. He growls in frustration and disappears. She looks around and then walks over to Cyborg. "Cyborg, could you please step to your left?" She asks, bringing up her leg. He nods and moves. Then, Red-x appears where he once was. Starfire smile and pushes her leg forward. She kicks him in the gut and he leans over, holding his stomach. He disappears again. She shakes her head and moves in front of Raven. "Raven, please duck" She orders. Raven does as she is asked and Red-x is standing behind her. Starfire has her starbolts ready and throws some at him. He disappears again and Starfire runs to the kitchen. She jumps, while she is still running, and Red-x reappears in front. She spins and kicks. He smashes into a counter and disappears once again. She walks over to Robin and he smiles. "Let me guess. To the right... right?" He asks. She shakes her head. "No, you are in the perfect place." She replies. Then, she leans forward and kisses him, on the lips. Robin is taken by surprise, but kisses her back. Then, she brings her fist up and punches Red-x, square in the face, when he appears behind Robin. Robin turns around and looks surprised. Starfire makes him turn back and they kiss again, break for about a second, and then again. "Well... That's over." Beast boy says, confused and shocked.

**Hope you like it Final chapter coming tomorrow... probably... Most likely Anyway, hope you enjoyed it ;D** **Please comment and tell me what ya think xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys here's the final chapter of Scarlet-X, hope you enjoy it! Please tell me what you think xxx**

Chapter 4

Rejoining the team

Starfire is in her room, sitting on her bed. She sighs and looks at the two pictures on her bedside table. One of them has the picture of her and the team fooling around at the entrance of Titans tower and the other is of her and Robin, in the boats at Tokyo, the evening sun shining on them. Her eyes find the overflowing scrap book that she and Robin made a couple of weeks before she left. The pictures in there are all of times with different Titans. She smile and looks around her cosy room. Suddenly, a knock comes at her door and Robin walks in. "Hey Star." He says, quietly. She smiles at him and indicates that she wants him to sit next to her, by patting the bed. He walks over and shakes his head. Then, he holds out his hand. "C'mon." He begins. Starfire looks confused. "Where are we going?" She asks, taking his hand. "The others want you to make it official that you're rejoining the team, so they've prepared a little party.. Type... thing." He replies, unsurely. She giggles and they walk, hand in hand, towards the lounge.

"WELCOME BACK, STARFIRE!" Cyborg, Raven and Beast boy shout, when she walks through the door. She laughs in delight and rushes over to them. She tries to have a group hug but Raven pulls away. "No hugging." Raven says, sternly. Beast boy sighs "Don't be such a spoil sport Rae!" Beast boy moans. She grits her teeth. "Fine!" She forces. Starfire smiles and they have a group hug. Then, they carry on with the welcoming party.

The party, that lasted four hours, has ended and the moon is now high in the sky. Starfire is sitting on the edge of the tower and looking at the moon. Suddenly, the door opens and Robin walks towards her. "Hey, what's wrong?" He asks, sitting next to her. She sighs. "N-nothing just, looking at the stars." She replies, looking at the stereo Robin has put down next to him. He nods and looks at her. "R-Robin? Why do you have a music player with you?" She asks, confused. He looks at it, opens the lid and puts a cd in. "Well... everyone has had a chance to dance with you, except me. Also they were very fast, pop songs. I thought we should turn it down a notch." He answers, getting up. He holds out his hand. "May I have this dance?" He asks. She smiles, sweetly, and takes it. "You may." She replies. Robin plays the cd and a slow song starts. They start to dance. A few minutes into the dance, Robin notices that she can't stop looking at his mask. After a few seconds, Robin takes her hand and brings it up to his mask! Her eyes grow wide. "No, I shouldn't. It is your identity." She replies, taking her hand away. "I trust you enough to keep it a secret." He says. She hesitates and then puts her hand on the corner of his mask. She slowly, and carefully, takes it off! She gasps. Her eyes are glued to his. "Hi, Koriand'r." He says, to break the silence. She smiles. "Greetings, Dick Grayson." She replies. They carry on dancing. "You look a lot sweeter without it." She informs. She hands him the mask back, expecting him to put it back on. Instead he grins and drops it. She looks at him in confusion. "I've been hiding behind that mask for so long. No one knows my real face, except Batman and Batgirl, and it's about time _you_ did." He says. He kisses her; she smiles and rests her head on his shoulder.

Batman and Batgirl are standing on the other end of the T. "How come you had to persuade him to show me his identity, but he just, willingly, shows it to Starfire." Batgirl asks, looking at them. "Because, Starfire made him forget everything that happened and comforted him. He trusts her with his life." Batman replies. Batgirl frowns. "How do you know all that?" She asks. Batman shakes his head. "Because he's my son, he told me!" He replies. Batgirl sighs. "I'm gonna resort to spying and eavesdropping! I don't get told _anything_!" She says, annoyed. Batman walks to the edge of the tower. "That because it doesn't concern you!" He answers. She scowls at him and follows him off the edge.

The End!

**Hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading! Please comment and I'll be back soon with my next story: Blackfire's Death! ;D xxx **


End file.
